


Soif de L'Amour

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [127]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, fluff sprinkled in somewhere, he's a hopeless romantic, legit mouth off during sex, sappy Prompto, smartass Prompto, smartass reader, world of ruin! Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Who knew a relaxing night-in with Prompto could turn so hot?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Soif de L'Amour

You and Prompto sat cuddled on the small couch of your shared apartment. He held you to his chest, his chin resting on your shoulder. He was humming a soft tune, the vibrations lulling you to sleep and chapped lips pressing light kisses to your pulse point eliciting a small giggle to fall from your tongue.

You couldn’t remember the last time the two of you had a night to yourselves. Well, “night” was a loose term. For the past few years -- at least, according to the still functioning clocks around Lestallum -- it had been one eternal “night”. But,for this one night at least, Prompto was off hunting, and you weren’t traipsing all over Lucis securing supplies for the last bastions of humanity.

It had started with a simple enough dinner -- cup noodles that Prompto’s friend Gladio adores oh so much, with a little added kick from some Leiden pepper flakes you had managed to procure a few months back. The entire time you had been preparing dinner, the blond had been attached to your back, holding you much like he was holding you now; chest molded to your back, arms wrapped securely around your middle, and the small patch of peach fuzz on his chin scritching at your shoulder as he kissed you.

Prompto’s ministrations kept you from falling asleep entirely, as he always seemed to know when you were about to nod off and chose that  _ exact _ time to place another kiss to your neck or cheek.

“I love you,” the blond whispered, nuzzling his nose against your cheek. His hands slid from your sides and down your forearms, calloused fingers lacing with your own as he pulled you even further into his form. Barely managing to stifle the giggles, you turned to face him and pecked his lips. 

“Love you, too, Quicksilver,” you murmured. The goofiest grin spread across his face at your words, giving you a glimpse of the fun-loving boy he had been when the two of you met all those years ago. And true to his loving nature of years past, he had instantly started attacking you; leaving fleeting kisses to every inch of your face and neck. Each kiss turned less and less playful as time passed, until Prompto was turning you around in his arms so that you faced him fully. His fingers left your own in favor of trailing up your sides and across your lower back, your own gripping his shoulders lightly as you sat in his lap. He positioned yours legs on either side of his hips, thumbs slithering under your shirt and rubbing circles into the flesh of your waist.

Prompto stole your lips in what was quite possibly the most tender kiss you had shared with him -- and that’s saying something, as he  _ always _ kissed you like it would be his last, pouring so much emotion and care into it that you had been reduced to tears on more than one occasion. You would never get over just how much this boy has loved you while the world around you had been reduced to ashes; even as his best friend had disappeared, as he and Gladio and Ignis drifted apart after Noctis had disappeared, he had always loved you with so much fervor you were sure you would get burned.

A mewl passed your lips as the gunman’s fingers squeezed your ass, dragging your clothed heat across his member. Even through both pairs of pants separating you from one another, you could feel just how _hard_ he was. Prompto was always raring to go -- _“When I have you by my side, why wouldn’t I be?”_ ; that’s what he had said, jokingly, when you had asked a few years back, but it was clear that it was anything but a joke, as he had gone on to prove just how serious he was. You were like his own personal drug, clouding his mind and lowering his inhibitions whenever you were near. And when such _beautiful_ _sounds_ fell from your lips? It made him lose what little of his sanity he had left.

“Prom…” Your hands had migrated from his shoulders to his hair, fingers twining with the silken strands as his wicked lips worked at your neck and his nimble fingers worked on your shirt. In no time at all, he had managed to rid you of your shirt and bra, rough fingers already kneading both breasts as he pressed even more kisses to your now exposed shoulder.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, his fingers freezing and his kisses slowing as they made their way up your neck. A shiver wracked your body when he kissed the corner of your mouth, and instead of kissing your waiting lips, he moved to kiss your cheek, your forehead, the corner of your eye. His arms slackened their hold on you just slightly, moving you so you were laying on your back. Now in this new position, he repeated the process on the opposite side of your face, taking his sweet time before finally --  _ finally _ \-- pecking your lips.

Yours fingers wound into his hair even tighter, a whimper bubbling from your throat at the contact of his lips on yours. All too soon, Prompto pulled away from you, smirk etched onto his face as he gazed upon how utterly debauched you looked beneath him. Your lip stuck out in a pout as he pulled away, fingers fighting futilely to keep him close until they finally settled for fisting the material of his tank top.

“Fucking tease,” you scowled, your words causing the blond above you to explode in a fit of laughter, him barely being able to stop his shoulders from shaking with the force of it all. Your pout deepened into a frown as he continued to laugh. Even after he had calmed down, his shoulders still shook with small giggles as he gave you another brief kiss.

“Just thought you’d rather do this somewhere more …  _ comfy _ ,” he winked, his smirk falling away into a gentle smile. You huffed, arms crossed. He was right; the couch was by  _ far _ the least comfy place to have sex. So, with a sigh, you nodded, about to sit up when Prompto beat you to it. He had already stood up, his arms snaking under your legs and torso, all while his lips never left yours. His actions had you yelping, arms wrapping around his shoulders to keep yourself balanced as he chuckled.

“That’s what I thought, starshine,” Prompto cooed, easily navigating the small apartment towards your bedroom. He barely stopped as he pushed open the door with his foot, nor when he pushed it shut on the way in. As soon as the two of you crossed the threshold, Prompto set you lightly on your feet, ridding himself of his black patterned tank before pulling you against him once more.

Now skin-on-skin, your hands roamed freely over his chest and back. You had seen how Gladio teased your lover for being so spindly built -- “ _ Not everyone can be a mountain of muscle, Gladio” _ you had pouted at the time, giving Prompto’s hand a firm squeeze. Yeah, Prompto wasn’t the most muscled man you had ever seen, but he was  _ far _ from undefined. After all, you had seen him in battle, had seen how well he carried himself, and -- more importantly -- the machinery he used to fight. Every time you had seen him shoot, he moved  _ with _ his weapon, keeping his body fluid enough to keep from over tensing and injuring himself. But some of the machinery he used… they just  _ looked _ heavy (he’d never let you try and hold one, either, so you didn’t know for sure).

“Thinkin’ about somethin’ unnecessary, starshine?” Prompto purred, nipping at your shoulder and jolting you back to the situation at hand. Recovering from your shock, you shook your head lightly, pressing your lips to his as your hands explored the expanse of his back.

“Not a chance, Quicksilver,” you hummed in return, pressing your chest to his as a smile alighted on your lips. “Only about you.”

“Good.” Another peck, and Prompto started backing you towards the bed. As soon as the mattress hit the back of your knees, you plopped onto your back, Prompto following after you closely. He wedged his knee between your legs as they dangled over the edge of the bed, his hands bracing himself on either side of your face as he hovered over you and …

Prompto just stayed that way for a while, the way his eyes changed drawing you into them. So many emotions were displayed for all to see in those beautiful ultramarine eyes: a carnal desire for you; disbelief that it was  _ him _ that you wanted, that it was  _ you _ here with him and not some stranger; awe that you had actually  _ stayed _ , that you hadn’t grown tired of him; adulation for you and your brilliant mind that had helped him in so many ways since his best friend had gone missing. And there, burning as radiant as the absent sun, was a love all his own. A love he had only shown you, and a love he swore only you would ever see for the rest of your lives, would you take him.

“Prompto?” You whispered, hand cradling the man’s face as his eyes misted over. You sat up quickly, your thumbs stroking the skin below his eyes as stray tears slipped from those beautiful eyes. “Prom? What’s wrong?”

“I love you,” he sputtered, attacking your lips and forcing you onto your back once more. Fingers gave your waist a tight squeeze before travelling lower to undo your jeans. Your hands moved to do the same with his pants, until he grabbed your wrists, moving your hands back to his shoulders. No words were exchanged; there was no need -- you knew  _ exactly _ what he wanted.

You didn’t try to move your hands any further than his face, your fingers swiping at the last of the tears that managed to escape his eyes as he kissed you over and over again.

“I love you, so much.” His voice had gone soft as he muttered the phrase against your lips, most likely because, had he spoken any louder, he would have started crying again. As he finished unbuttoning your jeans, one hand went to your back, lifting you up far enough that he was able to slide the material over your hips. Only then did your fingers dig into his shoulders, a barely audible yelp escaping from you -- you had forgotten just how strong the gunman’s arms and hands were; maybe it was because of his ‘spindly’ build, but it always surprised you when he used his strength while you were intimate.

Prompto helped you shimmy out of your jeans, belatedly realizing he had relieved you of your panties as well, and while you wanted nothing more than to do the same for him, you didn’t think you could -- not with those adoring blue eyes raking up your figure to settle on your face. Prompto stood stock still for a few seconds more before he began his  _ devious  _ ministrations.

Your breath hitched as he pressed a reverent kiss to your hip, pulling away just enough to press another kiss to your upper thigh. Lower and lower, he kissed his way down your right leg before switching and kissing up your left. A quiet ‘I love you’ was pressed to the flesh of your inner thigh, your body shivering at the contact.

But that small shiver was  _ nothing _ compared to the absolute  _ mind numbing _ feeling of his tongue tracing along your soaked slit.

“Prom--” Your fingers wove into flaxen hair as he continued licking at you, the tip of his tongue flicking at your nub briefly before continuing on your folds. The longer he licked and kissed at you, the harder it became for you to breathe steadily. And his humming was  _ not _ helping.

The first time he had hummed while eating you out, you had almost passed out from the intensity of your orgasm. It was always just some mindless tune, just something he did to relax one -- or both -- of you. But since that first time, it had evolved into something he did to pleasure you, something he used to push you to the edge. And it always worked to get you going, if the burning coil in your stomach had anything to say about it.

Prompto’s tongue never stopped, switching between your entrance and your clit. With the small patch of hair on his chin scratching at your thighs, you were gone when he started using his teeth. You cried out, back arching as you came on the blond’s tongue. His tongue teased at your entrance while his fingers took to rubbing small circles around your clit, the tip dipping inside just enough for your walls to clamp down and make him release a wanton moan.

Your fingers relaxed in his hair as the euphoric feeling died down, a fine sheen of sweat coating your body as Prompto pressed tender kisses to your hip.

“You doing okay, starshine?” the blond muttered as he slid up your body, thumbs rubbing circles into your skin. Giving the man a small nod, you wound your arms around his shoulders and pulled his lips to yours.

“I love you, Prompto,” you began, fingers absently drawing patterns onto his back. “But you need to lose the pants.” The corners of his lips quirked up as you kissed him, begrudgingly letting him go and watching as his pants and boxers joined your clothes on the floor. His blue eyes met yours, a small smirk sitting on his lips as he stalked towards you once more.

“Better?”

“Much.” The two of you shared a small laugh as he caged you against the bed again, your fingers tracing the muscles of his arms as he sank into you. Twin moans broke the near silence of your shared bedroom, toes curling and nails digging into the flesh of Prompto’s arms as he stretched you perfectly. His body tensed above you, hands quickly abandoning their position on either side of your head in favor of gripping at your thighs, effectively keeping you flush to him.

“Six, every time it’s like the first,” he ground out as his forehead came to rest on yours, his teeth playing at his bottom lip as his eyes met yours. His grip on your thighs eased up slightly and his hips rolled against yours, making a moan tumble from your lips as his cock brushed against all the right spots. The gunman whined above you, his lips latching onto your shoulder as he tried to muffle his pleasure. He pressed sloppy open-mouthed kisses to your skin as he pumped into you slowly, every movement either of you made just another moan on one another’s tongue.

Prompto fucked you slowly, deliberately; as if he were worshipping you, worshipping your entire being. It wasn’t the first time sex with the blond had turned almost sickeningly sweet; the first time you had yourselves to one another it had ended that way. But … this time just felt different, but it wasn’t until you heard the man’s muffled ‘I love you’ that your brain clicked the pieces into place.

_ Prom _ … A gentle smile touched your lips as you ran a hand through his hair, moving his head so that you could press light kisses to his lips. He froze above you, pouring every ounce of emotion he could into every kiss. It wasn’t long until his moans vibrated against your tongue, as you rolled your hips against his. Your actions had him bucking against you, the defeated whimper that rolled onto your tongue making you smirk inwardly.

“Tease,” Prompto grumbled.

“All’s fair in love and war, Mr. Argentum.”

“That so?”

“Mh-hmm.” You barely had time to register the blond’s smirk before he had slammed into you, a high pitched whine escaping your lips as your nails dug crescents into the skin of his shoulders.

“Still fair, starshine?” The blond purred, slipping out until only his tip remained before pistoning his hips, hitting that one spot that always rendered you boneless. Back arching, nails gouging scratches into his freckled skin, the coil inside you wound tighter as tendrils of pure pleasure encompassed your body. You couldn’t fight it -- wouldn’t even if you could -- getting drunk on the pleasure one man can draw from your body as the coil became a spring, ready to snap.

“That’s it, starshine,” Prompto cooed, fingers gripping your thighs with bruising force as your walls clamped down on him. The feeling of your walls convulsing around him combined with the tension he had felt building up spelled the end, as he was barely able to keep himself from collapsing onto you as his cum filled you in thick ropes.

“Fu-fuck.” For all the strength in his arms, they shook violently as he collapsed on top of you, breaths coming in short pants that fanned across your collarbone and chest. You weren’t much better; your body still tingled from that euphoric high, your limbs feeling like jelly as you lifted your arms and carded your fingers through Prompto’s hair. You could feel his heart pounding in his chest, matching your own heart’s frantic rhythm as you melted into one another.

You just laid there with him, fingers weaving between the strands of his hair and nails grazing his scalp. Nothing was said, no words spoken, until Prompto found the strength to brace his hand beside your face.

“Hey,” he whispered, his hand not braced against the bed cradling your face as he gave you a dopey grin.

“Hey,” you giggled back, laughing lightly as his nose scrunched up as he smiled even wider.

“You okay, starshine?” You nodded, giggling a little louder when he covered your face in kisses. “In that case--” he pulled back just enough for you to see the huge grin on his face “-- How about round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> oof I'm going to hell for this one


End file.
